harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Aragog
I am desperately trying to get this article featured. Other than a Behind the scenes section, what do I need to make this article featured?Aragog the Acromantula(Talk / ) 20:09, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, articles nominated for Featured Article status should adhere to the following criteria: *Articles should be of a reasonable length. *Be comprehensive and in-depth. *Be written as an in-universe article, omitting references to the book titles in the main text. *Have quotes and images where available and appropriate. *Follow the layout guide in terms of style. *Be accurately and completely sourced and referenced. If you think that this article can be made featured, go ahead and add it to the nominees list. Hoping I helped you. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] [[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']] 20:13, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :*Thanks man. - Aragog the Acromantula(Talk / ) 20:52, 27 March 2009 (UTC) *I voted! --- Hellabore **Thanks.- Aragog the Acromantula(Talk / ) 00:40, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Etymology Does anybody know where the name "Aragog" came from? It seems like she plucked it out of Sanskrit or something. I've noticed a lot of articles here have the etymology for the subject in question, and this article doesn't mention it at all.- Aragog the Acromantula(Talk / ) 00:54, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :I added a Etymology -- Hellabore ::I should have guessed the "ara" part, now it seems obvious...you must be good in Greek and Latin and all that.- Aragog the Acromantula(Talk / ) 01:01, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Pet? It seems highly innacurate to consider Aragog as Hagrids pet. It is true Hagrid cared for him during his childhood, but as an adult Aragog seems to be entirely independant, and it seems more likely that they should be considered close friends than anything else. Any thoughts on this? Weaxzezz 23:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :This comes exceptionally late (I'm responding more than 5 years later) but I'd have to agree with you. According to the Ministry Classification of Magical Creatures, Acromantulas are considered "XXXXX Creatures", meaning they are "impossible to train or domesticate." Hagrid and Aragog shared a bond of mutual respect, and that explains Aragog's behavior more than the idea of a pet/owner relationship would. Acromantulas are strongly represented by Aragog, so their classification as XXXXX must have been made with full knowledge that Aragog's relationship to Hagrid would put that definition to the test. So, if we accept that the definition is correct in this case, then Aragog could never have been trained, only befriended. And it's a testament to Hagrid's character that he was able to befriend an XXXXX creature. DoomZero (talk) 17:06, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Post-mortem The quote by Hagrid at the top of this section is, I believe, inaccurate in it's description. Yes, the quote is correct, but I think it would be more contextually appropriate to assume that Hagrid is yelling at the people that are trying to curse the acromantulae away, not yelling at the acromantulae to stop hurting people. I don't have the book in front of me, but that was how I remember reading it at the time...thoughts? 21:27, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Colony's survival The article says: "It is unknown if the colony and its population survived following the conclusion of the battle, which was in favour of the Order of the Phoenix." My question is why it was in favour of OftP that acromantulas' colony would survive?—Kaimi ( /5 TP) 23:05, June 23, 2012 (UTC) You've read it wrong - it's saying that it is unknown if the colony and its population survive after the battle, which (the battle) was in favour of the OOtP. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 03:39, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Why is he smaller dead than alive?